


indulge him.

by prestoalbatross



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Book XV: The Devil (The Arcana), Closet Sex, M/M, Trans Male Character, it's been so long i just felt like going buck wild and writing my boys boning, maybe spoilers for the paid scene but obviously without the sex? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prestoalbatross/pseuds/prestoalbatross
Summary: mutual sexual attraction? small cramped space? let's see what happens.
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	indulge him.

**Author's Note:**

> we all know why we are here and reading this. i see all you horny bastards. thank you for reading. love u

The small closet lent very little space to move, so, naturally, Lucio took this opportunity to press himself as close to his companion as possible. Niko rolled his eyes before fixing them up at Lucio who grinned down at him with a knowing glint in his eye.

"Quite the compromising position we are in, huh?" His voice trailed off as he leaned down into the crook of Niko's neck, kissing it gently. The magician cleared his throat, glancing at the door as a group of drunken party-goers rapidly approached. "Lucio." He said plainly, eyes fixed on the door handle. Without a response, Lucio continued kissing his neck eventually opting to leave a trail of love bites along the sensitive skin. A low whimper escaped Niko's lips despite trying to maintain his composure— his focus torn between the door and Lucio's insistent physical contact. Lucio, however; was becoming a bit irritated that he didn't have Niko's full attention and decided to push further. Sliding his hands up Niko's torso slowly he began to unbutton his shirt. They were a little more complex than Lucio expected given that this was his masquerade costume, but he still proceeded until Niko's chest was partially exposed. 

" _Lucio,_ " Niko repeated sharply, but and resistance dissipated when Lucio began kissing his exposed skin. As soon as Niko began to relax into it though, the door to the closet suddenly flung open and a mob of drunkards on the hunt for Lucio stared at them. Lucio tried to lift his head but Niko quickly grabbed his hair and held him in place, the count was mask-less and could easily be identified and who knew what Valdemar had planned for him if he was caught. The seconds they stared at each other felt agonizingly long but soon the gaggle of men all looked away embarrassed and apologized before shutting the door and scurrying off. "You know I like it when you pull my hair." Lucio chimed in from his spot on Niko's chest as soon as the door shut, the latter could feel him grinning against his skin. 

"You're impossible." 

"Oh, when you say it like that you make it sound like you don't like me." Lucio tilted his head up and batted his eyelashes at Niko with a faux sense of innocence. Again, Niko rolled his eyes at his antics. Now that the immediate distraction was gone though, he returned his full attention to the needy blond in his arms. Lucio straightened himself out, requiring Niko to now look up at him once more. "These clothes are so stuffy…" Niko made a noise of acknowledgment, his slender fingers undoing the buttons on Lucio's shirt with ease... A feat Lucio eagerly let continue despite his pride being slightly wounded at the way Niko didn't struggle like he had—regardless, he was enjoying the attention. 

"Is that better?" Niko asked in a hushed tone, his fingers trailing along with the fabric until they reached the top of Lucio's waistband. He inhaled sharply and nodded, glancing between Niko's face and his hand. The red-headed mage smirked devilishly, letting his fingertips fall a bit more. They barely grazed the front of Lucio's pants and Niko could already tell he was hard. Lucio let out a shaky breath before biting his lip. "Niko..." He whined as Niko's hand began slowly rubbing against him. 

"That's not what you usually call me when we are like this." Niko chastised in a teasing tone. Mentally he damned the size of the closet. It was much too small space for him to get down on his knees. Lost in thought about the limited amount of "activities" that could be performed within this space, he was quickly pulled back into the moment as Lucio's right hand found its way up around his throat. 

"Illyrian." Using his thumb he pushed his partner's chin up, forcing eye contact. Underneath his fingers, he felt Niko swallow. With a slow, deliberate motion Lucio pushed Niko's hand away before sliding it in between his thighs. A surprised, but stifled moan escaped his lips. "There's no need to be so quiet. You can let them all hear." Lucio encouraged, garnering an unamused look from Niko. "If you prefer to be quiet then I have an idea." Lucio removed his hands from Niko briefly before grabbing him and turning him to face the wall. From there, he wasted no time—his left hand covered Niko's mouth, the cool sensation of the metal prosthetic causing him to shiver while Lucio's right hand found its way down the front if Niko's pants. He jolted at the suddenness of it all, letting out another moan against Lucio's palm. The count let out a small chuckle as he slid his middle finger against Niko's pussy, relishing in the fact that he was just as excited as he was. Niko pushed his hips back into Lucio and began grinding on him as much as space would allow, prompting Lucio to angle his wrist and push his finger inside of him. 

"Good boy." 

Niko placed a hand on the wall, rocking his hips in tempo with the movement of Lucio's finger. They continued like this for several minutes, both men's breathing growing increasingly ragged. It wasn't enough for Lucio anymore. He needed more. In quick desperation he removed his hand from Niko's mouth and brought it back to himself, fumbling with his pants while silently cursing Nadia for picking out such intricate clothing. Niko also began pulling at his pants and managed to get them off much quicker given he was able to use both of his hands. "Hurry, please." He pleaded. Lucio nodded as he finally managed to get his pants undone and with no hesitation, he slid his finger out and pushed his cock deep inside Niko. 

"Fuck!" Niko whined before biting his lip to try and contain his noise. From there, Lucio established a pace with slow, deep thrusts as his hands gripped Niko's hips tightly. With his hands back on the wall to steady himself, Niko let out whimpers of pleasure each time Lucio's hips met his. "Still trying to be quiet?" The blond teased, leaning his torso into Niko—changing the rhythm to a faster and more aggressive fuck. This broke any restraint Niko had and he let out a loud, lust-filled moan as his nails scraped against the wall. He knew this was going to be over quickly. Both of them had been trying far too hard to ignore the sexual tension between them and it had culminated in this. 

"L-Lucio… I…" His voice wavered and he hung his head, far too focused on the sensation of orgasm building between his legs. "Say it." Lucio pulled Niko's head back sharply, causing the magician to yelp. He was beyond flustered at this point and was struggling to speak in between Lucio's quick momentum; Lucio, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was trying to say. And he wanted to hear him say it. His ego demanded that he hear Niko say that he was going to cum because of him. 

"Lucio," Niko was a mess now, his legs were shaking and he was panting heavily, "Lucio, please, I… I'm—oh, fuck—I'm gonna cum!" Lucio grinned, fully satisfied by what he heard… and also felt as Niko came on him. He held him in place as he thrust a few more times before he drove his cock inside Niko, groaning as he filled him up. For a moment, they both stood there leaning against the wall as they tried to catch their breath. As they slowly gained their composure, Lucio pulled himself out of Niko, suppressing a laugh as Niko squirmed and let out a soft gasp. 

"Don't tease me." Niko huffed, attempting to straighten himself out only to lose balance and fall back into Lucio. It was embarrassing how much his legs were shaking just from simply trying to stand. Lucio gave Niko a hum of acknowledgment before continuing to tease him. "Do you need me to carry you now, sunshine?" 

"You're an ass." 

Lucio snickered but leaned his head down to kiss the top of Niko's head. After some time, both of them had managed to clean up to the best of their ability, fixing their clothes and hair in a feeble attempt to hide what had just happened before exiting the closet. Niko looked up and down the halls, the coast was clear for now. "Let's get out of here." He said, taking Lucio's hand. He nodded and began leading Niko away from their hiding spot and further into the palace to continue their escape from Valdemar.


End file.
